Forget You
by ROCKTHEWORLD300
Summary: Being broken up with on National TV?...Sucks! Becoming famous after singing your heart out to him? Ok...How about having a new talent contest in the future and a contestant is your ex-boyfriend? OH No Why!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the TD series. I wish I did though.

This story begins on the first day of school, exactly 2 months since TDWT. We start our story looking and as we look closer we see a mocha-skinned girl in a corner near a door to the stairwell tearing up a little about the lost of her boyfriend to a goth chick.

" Stupid Gwen Stupid Duncan...stupid feelings... how can I freaking love him and want to hit him with a train at the same time." Courtney said to herself.

Unknown to her she had someone standing not to far away listening.

" Hey, Courtney" Bridgette came up and said " What do you want?" Courtney said trying to get her to go away so she could be alone.

" Hey I just wanted to say I kinda overheard you...Heheh" she said.

" YOU WHAT!...That was personal" Courtney said the last part in a whisper.

" Its Ok I understand..." Bridgette started.

" How could you, you and Geoff are totally in love." Courtney sniffled.

" Well before Geoff there was Kyle one of my surfer boyfriends...well he and I where very close since we were best friends first. He was actually the first boy to ask me out. One day, though, I walked over to his house because I brought him a new surf board since I would be leaving that morning to go on a trip with my family. He didn't know I would be coming over so when I got there..." she began to tear up at the memory.

" Go on I'm here." Courtney said trying to comfort her the best she could. " Well...he was sucking face with my best friend Emily. So I yelled and screamed at him and we broke up " She finished " Oh wow that was horrible...are you ok?" Courtney asked. " Oh yeah...I threw a lot of his stuff either out the window, burned them, or threw breakable items at the wall" Bridgette laugh a little

" Well he deserved it" Courtney said.

" Ok enough about me let's focus on you and your problem" Bridgette suddenly said

" Problem...what...what... problem?" Courtney stuttered.

" Don't play dumb I heard what you said and I'm here to help" Bridgette said " Well I don't know?" Courtney said

" You want to get back at him right...and from what I heard you still love him a little" Bridgette said.

" Well yeah but I still want to get him were it hurts" Courtney said.

" Ok, but first I need you to meet a few people who can help" Bridgette said

" Well ok" Courtney said trying her best to trust Bridgette.

At lunch...

At lunch it was crowded but she tried her best to find Bridgette and the people she sits with. As she walked through the crowed cafeteria she saw something that almost brought tears to her eyes. It was Duncan and Gwen making out in a corner. She was about to run out when she turned around and saw Bridgette was about to touch her shoulder to get her attention. As she looked at Bridgette, Courtney couldn't help but notice that her eyes shifted behind her head and saw the thing that almost made her run out and cry.

" Oh Courtney its Ok...lets go to my table so we can think about what to do." Bridgette said leading her away from the scene.

" Ok, Courtney you know basically everyone here so I'll make the introduction quick... This my boyfriend Geoff, DJ, Trent, LeShawna, and Harold, Katie and Sadie." Bridgette finished

" Wait I thought that Geoff, DJ,and LeShawna were friends with either Gwen or Duncan." Courtney said

" Well once he and Gwen started to date they kind of changed slowly over the rest of the summer." DJ started

" Yeah they both started be more into be 'Goth'. They were a lot crueler and ruder. They didn't seem to want to be kind to others they only thought of themselves so we had to stop hanging around them." LeShawna finished

" Oh wow I had no idea" Courtney said shocked

" At least with you he was starting to turn a little nice dudett." Geoff said.

" Oh...um...yah...uh...I...I" Courtney stuttered and blushed

" Ok before she blows up from embarrassment lets think of a plan to get back at them for all the trouble there causing and help Court get over him." Bridget said

" HEY!...You told them everything." Courtney said

" Yeah that's what you do with friends, you tell them your problems and they try to help you out" Bridgette said as if it we the most obvious thing in the world.

" Gosh it's not like were going to tell anyone else...have some faith" Harold said.

" Yeah and plus I know how you feel since were basically going through the same thing" Trent said

" Yeah girl" Katie said " Yeah Courtney" Sadie said.

" Ok I guess" Courtney said relying in them.

" Don't worry we wont abandon you" Bridgette.

1 month later in the hallway

" Hey Court they're in there...You still want to do this today?" Trent asked as he put his around her shoulder for comfort.

" Yeah I'm Ok...and if I intend to get over him I have to do this."

" You ready Courtney?" Bridgette asked " Cause people are starting to wonder why there are instruments in the cafeteria and why the rest the group and either in front of mikes, a drum, or piano?" Bridgette asked

" Yeah I'm coming" she answered

" Oh speaking of instruments here's your guitar Trent." she gave it to him.

" This is really happening" Courtney said

" Come on Court...the principle we only had lunch to do this" Trent said as he pushed her in.

As she walked in should on a lunch table that was in the middle of the cafeteria and was handed a mike by Harold who also turned it on and checked the sound levels

" Hello Everyone can I get your attention please" she yelled into the mike cause every eye to be on her . " Um...Hi...Well most of you know me already but for those who don't my name is Courtney Garcia and I have a special treat for you and a way to get something off my chest all in one" Courtney started.

" Well I'm about to sing a special song me and my friends made up so I could get over this guy I used to date but we broke up and instead of leaving on friendly terms he wanted to turn into a horrible guy. And although he has a girlfriend I still have feelings for him." She said finding the eyes of the one person that could bring her to her knees in tears. ' No she had to be strong.' "...but with the help of this song and my friends I am going to get over him." She said still looking in his eye which she saw had a hidden emotion in them. If she was going to do this she had to look away from them.

" Ok without further a dew..."

Forget You

Trent: Guitar

Geoff: Drums

DJ: Piano

( Courtney ) I see you driven' 'round town with the guy I love And I'm like, forget you[oo oo oo ] I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, forget you and forget him too Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shh

(ain't that some shh) ( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette)

Now although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a.. Forget you!

[oo oo oo] ( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette)

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more artari Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair I pity fool that falls in love with you

(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know it) ( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette)

Ooh, I got some news for you Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love And I'm like, forget you

(ooh) ( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette)

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, forget you and forget her too Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya Now ain't that some shh

(ain't that some shh) ( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette)

Now though there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a.. Forget you! Now I know, that I had to borrow Beg and steal and lie and cheat Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap I pity fool that falls in love with you

(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know it ) ( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette)

Ooh, I got some news for you Oh, I really hate you right now I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love And I'm like, forget you I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, forget you and forget him too Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shh

(ain't that some shh) ( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette)

Now although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a.. Forget You

( LeShawna and Harold) Now baby, baby, baby why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad (so bad) so bad (so bad) I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one for your dad (your dad, your dad) Yes she did, Yes she did

(Courtney) (Ooh) WHY? (Ooh) WHY? (Ooh) WHY? BABY? (Ooh!) I love you! I still do! oo ooo ooo I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love And I'm like, forget you

(forget you,oo oo oo) ( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette)

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, forget you and forget him too Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shh

(ain't that some shh) ( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette)

Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best

(wish you the best)( Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette) With a.. Forget you! Oooh


	2. Chance of a life time

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO TDI SRRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY AND THE FACT THAT WHEN EVER I WOULD WRITE SOMETHING I WOULD CHANGE IT SO MUCH THAT I JUST GOT TIRED...SO THIS IS THE NEW STORY LINE AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST SAY IT IN THE REVIEW!*

Courtney P.O.V

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

After the first round of cheering and clapping of there fellow students a single, loud and strong, stood one out from the rest. I turned around to see a man standing there. He had an aurora of power and richness, standing there wearing a three button black three piece suit with a royal blue dress shirt and a simple black tie. There standing next to him was a women holding herself in the most dignified way next to him wearing a black blazer with a green silk top with a pencil shirt and a pair of black 6 inch platform pumps.

" Who are you?" I asked somewhat hesitant.

" I am the man who is going to make you an even bigger star than you already are" The man in question said.

' OH MY GOD IT'S PRODUCER, SONGWRITER, AND GRAMMY WINNER JAMES SCOTT!' I hear bunches of girls scream and yell over him.

" Who?" I said utterly confused. I turn back around to see everyone's, even Duncan's and Gwen's eyes widen at the man, who names seems to be James Scott. I get very worried over the fact that Trent is even hyperventilating a little.

" Sorry for my being rude..." he then holds out his hand, " James Scott and my assistant Lily Chi." he says with his smooth deep voice.

I walk over, being polite, and shakes his hand. " With all do respect Mr. Scott but, what are you doing here?" I say

" Well I heard from a friend of a friend that "The Courtney Garcia" was singing at her school today so I had to get over here and check it out myself, and I'm glad I did."

" A friend of a friend?... But the only people I told about this was..." I trail off and turned stern eyes toward just Geoff, as does the rest of the band.

" W..what I didn't do anything wrong... okay so I might have told a few people at this party I had in L.A. a few nights ago...ha ha" he said nervously"

" L.A? But Geoff you've been here for the past two weeks how in the world did you do that?" Bridge asked him.

" Video Chat can put you anywhere in the world my dear brigdgy." he said almost as if he were proud of himself"

" Party freak" I whispered with a smile

" Anyway back to you" I said looking at the Mr. Scott guy. " What do you want with me?"

" I want to make you a star. I heard you singing and found my self enchanted by your beautiful but powerful vocals and I want to give you a music contract" he said

" But what about..." I start.

" Your passport and living arrangements will be paid for and since we are talking you from school we will provide you with a tutor so you can keep up with your studies." he finished

"But what about..." I started again

" We contacted your parents and they gave us permission so long as you keep in contact...they say they don't mind you not being a lawyer so long as you strike fear in the heart of other singers who try and out sing you...kinda creepy but that's what they said" He finished again

" Come on girl you know this could be a once in a life time thing" LeShawna said.

" Yeah dudette...oh and if you become famous you can just thank me" Geoff said while smiling.

" Come on Courtney I would die for any opportunity like this." Trent stressed.

"I'll do it... but only on one condition" Courtney says smiling


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I know some of you out there have been waiting for an update and Im srry for the wait but I have to ask you all a question about the story to see how the story is going to move on. I know its kinda stupid but I have the chapter but I needed to know what you would rather read.

Okay Should I have courtney invite the people who were singing with her so they become famous to or should it just be her and they like visit her sometimes and still remain friends?

I know its kinda stupid but I need an odd number of people to answer so I can make a decision.

~Thanx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Total Drama or any miley cyrus songs

" Come on Courtney I would die for an opportunity like this. TAKE IT!" Trent stressed

" Okay okay, I think I'll do it ...but only on one condition." Courtney says

6 months later

Scene : In a concert hall

" I can't believe where really here" Bridgette said

" I know babe, this is so cool" Geoff said.

" Who would have thought that a couple of kids from Canada would be in New York City right now. This is Awesome." Trent said

" Too bad courtney could only agree to give out only five free tickets and backstage passes to her concerts, I wish every one could come. I miss Sadie." Katie said

" Girl its okay, at least we are here. Its so exciting to be at Courtney's first official performance." Leshawna said

" I'm so excited for this concert to. This is going to be awesome. I can't wait to hear what song they made for her." DJ said

"Whatever it is I'm sure it will be awesome" Trent said

" Oooooh it's starting" Bridgette squealed

Backstage

" Oh God I'm so nervous." Courtney said while walking around her dressing room.

" Calm down Courtney your going to do great. I promise." Cindy said. Cindy Smith is a tall women with light skin and has dark brown hair. Cindy is her singing coach and dance instructor. Her and Courtney have grown closer over the months and have build a close friendship.

"What if I trip or something or my voice cracks or I get booed or..." Courtney started.

" Courtney you know this song like the back of your hand. You remember sitting down with John and the rest of the writers as they helped you write out this song. Its about you, the song is you. And don't worry about the dancing, its just a lot of jumping and spinning this time, you'll learn and grow."

" Huh...I guess your right." Courtney said calming down.

" Come on, you look beautiful and your gonna sound beautiful." Cindy said looking at Courtney

" You really think so" Courtney said looking down at her mid-thigh fitted black lace dress, showing off her growing curves, with one lace sleeve. She had on black fingerless gloves with golden spikes and black peep toed ankle boots. Her brown hair was down and had blond highlights in it. She had black smokey eyes and light pink glossed lips.

" Yes really" Cindy said grinning widely

" Your on in 5, Courtney." yelled one of the stage crew

" Okay chick here it is." Cindy said

" Who would have thought at age 18, C.I.T Courtney would be preforming in front of a crowd of over a thousand people." Courtney said in disbelief

" Well I'll help you write this new chapter in your life." Cindy said with a smile

" Thanks Cindy. Okay here we go" Courtney said walking out her dressing room

On stage in the concert hall

" Thank you all for coming to STARS HORIZON'S first concert of the year. As a special surprise we are introducing a new talent this year. Some of you may know her from the show Total Drama as Courtney the but that Courtney is no more. The song she is going to sing tonight is her accepting her past but also saying goodbye to it. Now without any delay Court." says John

" Deep breaths, deep breaths..." Courtney kept repeating to herself

"...Now without any delay Court." says john

" Okay show 'em what you got sweetie C. Bear" Cindy said

" Okay I'll try" Courtney giggled

Courtney walk around the curtain and found her place on stage in front of the mike. He looked back at the band trying to gain a little courage from them.

" GO DUDETTE! PLAY THAT MUSIC!" Geoff yelled in the crowd

'Stupid Geoff' she thought with a smile before she spoke.

" Hey everybody glad to see such a big crowd. Tonight I'll be singing a song called 7things I hate about you. I hope you enjoy. Okay here we go." Courtney said

Miley Cyrus- 7 things I hate about you

"I probably shouldn't say this but

at times I get so scared, when I

think about the previous relationship

we shared. It was awesome but we

lost it, its not possible for me not to care.

As she got more into the song, she started to sway back and forth to the music, swaying her small hips side to side.

And now where standing in the rain

but nothings ever going to change

until you hear my dear..."

THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU ( 2x)

The more she sung the more she jumped and twirled and spun. She soon became more comfortable and even touched peoples hands in the crowd.

Your vain, your games your insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends there jerks when you act

like them just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seven things I hate the most

that you do, You make me love you

Its awkward and silent as I wait for

you to say, what I need to hear now

your sincere apology. When you mean it

I'll believe it, if you text it I'll delete it

Let's be clear, oh I'm not coming back

Your taking the seven steps. Yeah!

Each time she counted off the seven things she hated about a certain person she put up her finger to count off to. She kept shaking her hair around wildly completely losing herself to the song.

THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU

Your vain, your games your insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends there jerks when you act

like them just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seven things I hate the most

that you do, You make me love you

And compared to all the great things

that would take too long to write

I probably should mention the

seven that I like.

THE SEVEN THINGS I LIKE ABOUT YOU (2X)

Your hair, your eyes your old device

when we kiss I melt inside you

make me laugh, you make me cry

but I guess that both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine when where

intertwine every things alright

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seven things I like the most

that you do, You make me love you

You do

Scene : Backstage after concert

" Courtney you where amazing. I can't believe that was really you." Bridgette said hugging Courtney tightly

" Yeah Mocha you where so badass out there. The rocker look fits you very well." Geoff said

" So how does it feel to be famous Courtney." Katie said.

" Come on guys I'm not that great and I am definitely NOT famous yet." Courtney said

" Courtney you have your own dressing room filled with new clothes, a beauty studio, a mini buffet filled with some of the best sandwiches...I mean not that I had one...anyway this is the star treatment" Leshawna said

" Courtney they are right, you where amazing out there" John said suddenly appearing in the door.

" JOHN!" Courtney screamed running towards him. He caught her and swung her around.

" For someone so young, you sure know how to belt it all out on stage, " John said

" C. Bear?" The rest of the people in the room said in unison, snickering at the cute nickname.

" What? Its a cute nickname." Courtney whined

" I gave her that nickname because she can be scary but also cute like a bear" he said pinching her blushing cheek. " Anyway, the real reason I came in here was to give you your Practice and Preforming Schedule and to honor the other part of our deal, a night of fun but since none of you is over the age of 21, I had to pick something else that might give you an even bigger adrenaline rush." He said holding up 6 tickets. As they looked closer their faces lit up with joy

" Amusement Park here we come." Geoff yelled out

7


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Total Drama

5 years later

' In recent news, good girl gone bad Courtney Garcia's new hit 'Hard' is still number 1 on the billboard chart for a record breaking 15 weeks. We recently where able to have an catch up with her manager, listen to what he has to say about the overnight star, "So how do you feel about you youngest artist Courtney Garcia?" said the reporter

" I found her at the age of 18 and to think that she has progress so much is very inspiring. At 23 years old the sky's the limit for her" James Scott answered

" Its also been five years since the last New Stars Concert you de viewed Courtney at; Are you thinking about having another concert?"

" Actually we are creating a new contest, a 'Rising Stars' contest. Anyone can enter a solo artist or even a group"

" How do people sign up?"

" You can go on the STARS HORIZON website and click the 'Rising Stars' link and fill out the..."

Click

"WHAT THE HELL?"yelled an angry male with thick short black hair and a mo-hawk shape in the middle

" I'm leaving, Duncan." She said leaning against the wall

" What are you saying...I was watching something fucking important." Duncan yelled at the woman.

" That's your problem, you always have your head in the clouds dreaming about you and your band becoming famous. Don't you have any other plans for your life?

" Would you just turn the television back on Gwen?"

" No, I'm tired of having this conversation with you Duncan. In the beginning I

thought you would be able to become a success but after 3 years of trying and nothing, I think its just time to quit. I know you have talent and I hope someone would see it but I just don't think its going to happen." Gwen said turning around to see Duncan on his phone.

"Are YOU even listening to me!" Gwen scowled

"Are you going to turn the Television back on" he said still looking at his phone.

" I understand that you love music and wanted to make a career of it but I'm tired of sitting and waiting and hoping that it happens, but I just can't do it. I want to see the world and i have been give the perfect opportunity to study abroad in Paris for a year and I'm taking it." Gwen said while pacing back and forth.

" Fine Gwen if your so tired of me and want YOUR dream to come true then I'll behind you 100%." Duncan said still looking at his phone.

Gwen angrily walked over to him and snatched his phone out of his hand to keep his attention on her.

" What are you doing? I don't get you, you say your leaving but your here yelling at me and stopping me from making my dream come true" Duncan said putting out his hand for his phone.

"Do you even know what your signing up for? Your Ex-Girlfriend is in that company, Do you really think that she will let you win this contest?" She sneered at Duncan.

" That's none of your concern...Your leaving right? Go have fun in Paris." He said stretching his hand out further.

" You should have just stayed with her, at least there could have been a chance of her helping you mature more then I could. She was definitely going somewhere in life and maybe she wanted to take you with her." Gwen said watching Duncan wince as if he were in pain

" If your so tired of being here and want to bring up the past so much, then why don't you just leave?" Duncan said calmly still looking down at the floor.

Gwen couldn't believe what she was seeing. She tried to keep the shock off her face but it wasn't working " If thats whats going on? Why did you string me along so long?"

"What are you talking?" Duncan said with a scowl on his face.

" You thought she was to good for you, so you gave up on your relationship with her for an easy one with me." Gwen said slowly as if finally putting the pieces together.

" You don't know what your talking about" he said turning away from her, going to sit on the couch and finish his beer.

" Come on Duncan, romantically we haven't seen eye to eye in awhile but we have always been good friends...Come on talk to me as a friend." Gwen said

" Sorry Gwen I'm not interested in Girl Talk" Duncan said staring straight ahead.

" Fine then...I'm sure that the show is still on..." she said picking up the remote to turn on the Television.

...even got a chance to have a short interview with Courtney ourselves" The camera man turned to show Courtney sitting in front of her Vanity Dresser...

As they started talking to Courtney Gwen's eyes slowly started to travel from her face to the dresser behind her. Her eyes glanced at the different perfumes,lotions, and powders until her eyes landed on a certain skull shaped object.

"Huh...What the hell?!" Gwen said. As soon as she wrapped her head around what she saw she turned to Duncan.

"Did you see what she had on her desk? Did you SEE it?" Gwen said.

All Duncan did was snatch the remote from her hand and raised it to the screen to rewinding it back to the skull. " Oh you mean the skull I carved her all those years ago. I might have seen it a couple of times." Duncan said turning to Gwen.

" You recorded it...But why?" Gwen said. Duncan look over at her giving her the 'Are you serious' look.

" Oooooh YOU LOVE HER!" Gwen laughed clutching her side

" Wwhat...I don't love her" said stuttering angrily " Women..." said looking at the ceiling" One moment your yelling the next moment your acting all nice"

" Wait...then if you enter the contest then you definitely got a chance" she said ignoring his statement

" Yeah I know"

"Well are you going to enter?

" Yes"

" Are you gonna try and win her back?"

" I don't know...I guess"

" Are you gonna kiss her when you see her?

"GWEN!"

" Okay...okay, last question."

" Okay...What?"

" How many times have you watched this"

-Sorry its kind of short, I was just trying to get it out. I hope you like it!

I'm typing chapters for another story I'm trying to write. Next Story the wait won't be nearly as , until next time. Any Reviews are welcomed

5


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the clothes on my back...I don't anything total drama

Note: In my story Courtney and Duncan never got the heart tattoos.

" 1...2...3...4...No Wrong step...1..2..3" Cindy yelled at the brunette "No Courtney you step with your right leg not your left one. What's the matter with you today, you usually get the steps down pretty quick."

Courtney in her gray sports bra and a blue and gray pair of hot pants shorts, started wiping the sweat on her forehead with a towel. " Sorry Cindy I just can't get my mind off the fact that John is scheduling me to be a guest judge for the New Talent Contest. I know I shouldn't be nervous, but it is my first time doing something like this." she said sliding down a wall to sit on the floor.

"Courtney your going to be fine, you really shouldn't worry about it." Cindy said sitting down next to her.

" I don't even know if I will be able to choose the right singer or band and what if I kill someones dream and what if..."

"Courtney..."

"What if I fall while walking to my seat..."

"Courtney..."

" I don't just wanna be the Paula Abdul of the group and be only nice mmmmhhhmmm..." Cindy put her hand on Courtney's mouth to stop the endless chatter.

" Are you going to be quiet and let me talk" Cindy said calmly.

"Mhmm" Courtney mummbled while nodding her head and Cindy takes her hand off her mouth.

" Courtney you are not the same person from five years ago. You have changed so much over the years. I remember watching you on that reality show and was thinking to myself 'What a pyscho bitch'..."

"HEY!"

" Oh be quiet...Anyway while watching though, I still felt your determination and passion for the game the only problem was that you only wanted to depend on yourself..."

" I know...I know and I've changed through all the Love and Support from you, John and everyone else." Courtney said sarcastically looking at Cindy and smiling.

" No I'm serious you still have determination and passion but you've become more relatable. You are no longer that prep-y, conservative, know it all from the past. Comeon, even your view on tattoos has changed.

Courtney looked down at them. She only had three of them. She first gotten little music notes traveling from the top of her left hip to her lower stomach, then she got an outline of a small black lotus flower on the back of her shoulder, and the Chinese character for love hidden behind her right ear. Over the years she began to learn to love body art. Most of her close friends knew that she had tattoos but she didn't show them off, with so must of her life open to the public she want something about herself to be private, even if it was just her tattoos.

Cindy suddenly stands up with a determined look on her face " I had a part in making you who you are and who you are is not this nervous unsure person. Come on Court, women want to be, men want to be with you, you need to realize this." She finished by throwing her hands in the air.

The only thing you could hear in the room was light snickering slowly turning into a full out laughter. Cindy turned to Courtney with a smile on her face.

" You know, with the way you look no one would realize that you can be so silly when you want to be" Courtney said wiping a tear from her eye.

" At least I reminded you of why you shouldn't be afraid of being a guest judge." Cindy said looking down at her.

" Yeah I guess I was overreacting...Thank you" Courtney stands up giving her a hug " And as lovely as it has been going down memory lane I really don't want to remember Total drama again, people have finally completely forgotten I was even on that show. Thank Goodness"

" Now that, that's off your mind, maybe now you can get these steps down... the competition and your performance is in about 6 months...In Position" Cindy said clapping her hands.

" Okay...okay I'm moving"Courtney

" Wait...then if you enter the contest then you definitely got a chance" she said ignoring his statement

" Yeah I know"

"Well are you going to enter?

" Yes"

" Are you gonna try and win her back?"

" I don't know...I guess"

" Are you gonna kiss her when you see her?

"GWEN!"

" Okay...okay, last question."

" Okay...What?"

" How many times have you watched this."

Three Days Later

Knock Knock Knock

" I'm COMING!" Duncan yelled as he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers and a red t-shirt on. ' What the hell was someone doing at his apartment at 11:00 a.m on a Saturday.'

Duncan opened the door with the intention of cursing out anyone who was on the other side of the door when he was sudden pushed to the side and a group of people came rushing in.

"What the hell is going on? Duncan asked confused.

One moment he was lying in his bed after a long night of practicing with the band and writing lyrics then the next moment it felt as if there was a Total drama reunion happening in the middle of his apartment. Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Lindsey, Heather, and Gwen stood in front of him

" Okay Gwen seriously what is going on?" Duncan ask closing his door and locking it. He was still too tired to make a big deal about this.

" I called them here because I think they can get your group of losers to win the competition." Gwen said excitedly

" Real nice gwen...real nice" Duncan said sarcastically.

" Come on dude this could be your only chance to get Courtney back" Geoff said with the same enthusiasm.

" Yeah I guess your...Hey wait a minuet who told you about the Courtney thing" Duncan said staring at Geoff.

" Um...no one dude...I mean I...I" Geoff stuttered until Bridgette came up.

" What are you talking about Geoff, Gwen told us about the whole, him looking at the recording of the skull on Courtney's dresser and and how he forced their breakup becaaaa..." Bridgette drawled out as her eyes traveled behind Duncan's head to see Gwen shaking her head and waving her hands back and forth " I mean...nothing" Brigette said her eyes looking at the ground.

" Gwen!...Did you tell everyone everything?" Duncan said turing toward her.

" Come on Duncan I HAD to. There is no way I can prepare the band and you before the competition."

" I still don't get why are THEY here?" he said pointing to Trent, Lindsey,and Heather.

" Lindsey and I didn't ask to be here and its not my fault you losers can't break into the business, but if the winner of the Star Horizon contest is seen wearing our designs that's going to instantly take us to the top." Heather sneered at Duncan.

" As far as Gwen has shown us, we have our work cut out for us, so you could be a little nicer" Lindsey said putting her hands on her hips

Gwen sensing an argument about to happen step in between them" I asked Heather and Lindsey to be here because, like a lot of us, they have changed over the years and are slowly making a name for themselves in the fashion industry. I invited them to give you and your band mates a makeover and...to change the name of the band" Gwen said whispering the last part.

Duncan noticed and got mad " Change our name...What's the matter with the name of our band?" Duncan asked. Looking around the room no one would meet his eyes " WHAT?!"

" Come on dude, THE MERCHANTS OF BLOOD & DEATH, even I'm a little creeped out by that name" Geoff said patting him on the back.

" My band and I came up with it and I thought it was cool" Duncan pouted

" Omg...Get a load of this...Duncan pouting...wow you really have...changed" Heather said laughing, making Duncan growl in anger.

" Okay moving on, I also invited Geoff and Trent here to give you advice refining your music so that it appeals to larger crowds." Gwen said and Duncan nodded.

" Trent and I opened our own Recording Studio, so if you guys win then load of band are gonna want to use our studio" Geoff said hi-fiving Trents hand.

" So what you all are basically saying is that you're using me." Duncan said slowly

" Yup!"

"Basically"

"Sorry Dude"

" Duh isn't that obvious" Everyone said

" Okay everyone out of here I can do this on my own...I don't need you..."

" Come on Duncan, not everyone is here to use you...we all know want Courtney back...but honestly where you are now in life Courtney wouldn't take a second look at you...I have had the most contact with Courtney over the years...I can help you get her back" Bridgette finished

" I don't need your help...Courtney couldn't have changed that much over 5 years...I already know all I need to know." Duncan says turning his back to Bridgette to go sit on the couch.

Amused by his 'so called confidence' in his knowledge on Courtney, she went around to sit on the couch with him " If your so confident about all things, let me ask you this, how does she feel about tattoos?" Bridgette asked confiedently

" Are you kidding me, she hates tattoos, but she can get past the ones I have." Duncan said confidently.

" Wrong!" Bridegette said loudly, catching the punk off guard " She has actually grown to like tattoos and she even has a couple of her own" She said giggling as she finished because of the shocked look on Duncan's face.

" No Way!" Duncan said in a disbelieving tone.

" Its true dude, Mocha has some tatts" Geoff said giving Duncan a thumbs up.

Duncan's mind was in a daze. " Princess has tattoos now...Fuck that's sexy...Where are they?" Duncan says eagerly.

"As if I would tell you." Bridgette said getting up from the seat to head to Gwen.

Without her looking Geoff went over to Duncan " I hear she has one on her hip to her lower stomach, I don't know what its is though" he whispered to hime then walked away.

' Hot damn. Now I really can't wait to meet up with her again. Chick's with tatts was always a turn on but Courtney havin'em brings out a whole new level of sexy.' Duncan could feel the front of his jeans start to tighten as he continued to think about all the other places on her body she could have tattoos. Oh and that body certainly did change over the years, she had a pretty good body back then for a girl her age but now she had the body of a women, curves in all the places" Duncan was so deep in though that drool started coming out the side of his mouth.

" DUNCAN!" Gwen yelled at him " Will you stop day dreaming?"

" Huh?" 'When did everyone start sitting in a circle in his Living room' Duncan sat up and looked around at the people who where fighting in his corner and thought with a smirk on his face ' This is going to be one hell of a ride, but I'll see you soon princes.'


End file.
